Двойной просчёт
by tinka1976
Summary: Однажды расследование приводит Горацио в Лас-Вегас. 2001 год.


Гил Гриссом спустил очки на кончик носа и внимательно посмотрел на человека, сидящего напротив.

Тот сдержанно, не разжимая губ, улыбнулся, словно говоря: "Вы можете мне не верить, но все документы перед вами".

Мысль о том, что он подозревает лабораторию Вегаса как минимум в небрежности, была не слишком приятной. Дело представлялось интереснейшей головоломкой, но сводить её решение к поиску ошибки своих подчинённых Гриссом не собирался. Хотя, без сомнения, начать следует с перепроверки фактов, так же, как гость, вероятно, уже поступил со своей частью дела.

– Итак, с чего бы вы хотели начать, лейтенант?

Гриссом отметил, как тот слегка прищурился при обращении "лейтенант", и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Похоже, звание это было привычно коллеге из Майами не более, чем самому Гриссому – должность супервайзора.

– С результатов аутопсии, – без колебаний выбрал Кейн.

Гриссом кивнул и поднялся, собирая бумаги в папку. Он и сам начал бы с этого. Время смерти могло быть установлено неверно по сотне различных причин, а вот если бы лейтенант Кейн первым делом потребовал перепроверить анализ ДНК, Гриссом счёл бы это признаком недоверия, и дальнейшее сотрудничество оказалось бы под вопросом.

Эл Роббинс был достаточно опытным патологоанатомом, чтобы не кидаться защищать свою профессиональную честь, отстаивая правильность заключения. Пролистав бумаги, он неторопливо прошёлся вдоль ряда холодильников, опираясь на свою трость, выдвинул нужный ящик и жестом предложил супервайзорам подойти ближе.

– Ну что ж… – осмотрев тело, сказал он. – Никаких признаков манипуляций я не вижу. Нехарактерных изменений тканей нет, степень окоченения соответствует. Так что либо ваш убийца имеет в своём распоряжении машину времени, – док усмехнулся, – либо эта женщина была убита именно в тот интервал времени, который указан в заключении.

Кейн кивнул, показывая, что принял выводы патологоанатома.

По дороге к лаборатории ДНК Гриссом вдруг подумал, что Грэг Сандерс обладает каким-то невероятным чутьём на визиты супервайзора и готовится к ним довольно своеобразно, а если сейчас они увидят очередной танец в перьях или рок-концерт – это будет несколько некстати… Но Сандерс, вероятно, обладал не только чутьём на визиты супервайзора, но и просто чутьём. Атмосфера в лаборатории ДНК оказалась в высшей степени рабочей: Грэг сосредоточенно готовил какие-то пробы, а Ник стоял у него над душой, видимо, в ожидании результатов по своему делу.

– Очень хорошо, что ты здесь, – сказал Гриссом. – Это лейтенант Кейн из лаборатории Майами-дейд. – Стоукс пожал лейтенанту руку и приветливо улыбнулся. – Мы с ним уже выяснили, что причин сомневаться в установленном времени смерти миссис Лесли нет. – Улыбка с лица Ника пропала, ведь улики по этому делу собирал именно он. – А это значит, что в течение полутора-двух часов было совершено два убийства: одно здесь, в Лас-Вегасе, другое – в Майами, – и в обоих делах фигурирует одинаковая ДНК убийцы.

– Эммм… Если это к тому, что анализ ДНК ошибочен… – начал Грэг.

– …то ты проверял два раза. Знаю, – кивнул Гриссом.

– Три, – поправил Грэг, вызвав едва заметную усмешку Кейна.

– Погодите, – потряс головой Ник. – Так в чём проблема? Мы что, никогда не имели дела с близнецами?

– Проблема в том, что у подозреваемого, арестованного в Майами, нет и никогда не было брата-близнеца, – склонив голову набок и прищурившись, пояснил Кейн.

– Ну… Если два брата-близнеца женились на сестрах-близняшках, то… – задумчиво пробормотал Грэг.

– Насколько я понял из объяснений своего ДНК-техника, в этом случае весьма вероятно рождение внешне похожих детей, но ДНК у них будет различаться примерно так же, как и у обычных братьев, детей одних и тех же родителей, – возразил Кейн.

– Да, точно.

– К тому же никто из его родителей не имеет близнеца.

– А если на вертолёте… – вполголоса проговорил Ник.

– Не думаю, что у обычного учащегося старшей школы есть вертолёт, – улыбнулся Кейн.

– Плохо дело, – нахмурился Ник.

– Если мы не сумеем доказательно объяснить в суде этот казус, преступник останется на свободе. Обоснованное сомнение, – негромко пояснил Гриссом ещё не поднаторевшему в судебной практике Грэгу.

– И даже если каким-то чудом окажется, что брат-близнец Эрика Миро существует, нам придётся доказать, что убийство в Майами совершил именно Эрик Миро, а убийство в Лас-Вегасе – его брат, иначе они оба выйдут из зала суда свободными, – добавил Кейн.

* * *

Лейтенант Кейн заканчивал разговор по телефону под пристальным взглядом четырёх пар глаз. И дело не в том, что его коллеги из Вегаса были так бесцеремонны или неделикатны, просто после прозвучавшего в разговоре слова "алиби" мозговой штурм как-то сам собой прекратился – все обернулись и теперь ждали, пока лейтенант закончит разговор и поделится новостями. А тот, словно нарочно испытывая их терпение, всё слушал, время от времени что-то коротко отвечая, то утвердительно, то отрицательно, завершил разговор задумчивым "Я тебя понял, Фрэнк", неторопливо убрал телефон в карман пиджака, постоял у окна, глядя куда-то вдаль, затем, наконец, вернулся на своё место возле стола – и продолжил сидеть молча! Сдвинув брови и закусив губу, перебирал бумаги, постукивал пальцами по столу, вдруг начиная отбивать какой-то ритм – в общем, вёл себя так, словно даже не подозревает о наличии других людей в конференц-зале.

Грэг мысленно усмехнулся, подумав, что меньше всего ожидал увидеть именно эту, столь знакомую манеру поведения у лейтенанта Кейна, казавшегося таким самоуверенным и всё на свете знающим. И у него, между прочим, никаких проблем со слухом нет, так что пусть только кто-нибудь ещё попробует намекнуть, что Гриссом так себя ведёт из-за этого!..

– Я правильно понял, у вашего подозреваемого есть алиби? – спросил тем временем Гриссом.

Судя по тому, что лейтенант Кейн не вздрогнул, как человек, сбитый с мысли, а поднял взгляд и смущённо улыбнулся, момент для вопроса был выбран удачно.

– Правильно, – кивнул Кейн. – В момент совершения преступления Эрик Миро был с друзьями в поездке, достаточно далеко от Майами. – Он выдержал паузу, шевельнул бровями и добавил: – В Лас-Вегасе, если быть точным.

– А… – начал было Грэг, но тут же захлопнул рот.

– Мы провели повторный анализ, – Кейн потёр переносицу. – ДНК Эрика Миро соответствует ДНК с места преступления в Майами.

– Значит, это всё-таки близнецы, – пожал плечами Ник. – Просто… Они зачем-то поменялись местами.

– А смысл? – Брасс покачал головой. – Что более вероятно: у парнишки вдруг непонятно откуда появляется брат-близнец, они меняются местами и совершают убийство, оставляя свою одинаковую ДНК на жертвах, или у двух человек оказалась-таки одинаковая ДНК?

– И эти два человека совершили убийство одновременно, причём не в том городе, в котором они проживают? Нет, Джим, бритва Оккама здесь нам не помощник, – возразил Гриссом.

– Через… четыре часа, – взглянув на часы, сказал Кейн, – у нас будет образец крови Эрика Миро и образец ДНК с места преступления в Майами. Я понимаю, что со своими пробирками в чужую лабораторию не ходят, – слегка улыбнувшись Грэгу, добавил он, – но это позволит нам узнать, имеем ли мы дело с ДНК одного и того же человека или всё-таки двух разных людей, близнецы там они или нет.

– Полный анализ образцов займёт куда больше времени, – предупредил Грэг.

– Мы не будем сидеть сложа руки.

– И какую же версию вы собираетесь отрабатывать? – с ехидцей поинтересовался Брасс.

– Версию близнецов, – неожиданно уверенно откликнулся Гриссом. – Давайте на минутку оставим в стороне загадку появления этого брата-близнеца, – предложил он, поняв по недоумевающим взглядам, что его мысль оказалась неочевидной. – Жил себе парень, не зная о том, что у него где-то есть брат-близнец. Что он скорее подумает, встретив его – ну, или каким-то образом увидев, допустим, фотографию в социальной сети?

– Что встретил двойника, разумеется! – Грэг только что на месте не подпрыгнул. – То есть даже если он знает, что у близнецов одинаковая ДНК, он будет считать, что к ним это не относится.

– "Незнакомцы в поезде", – в один голос сказали Кейн и Брасс.

Переглянулись, усмехнулись.

– А ведь и правда стройненько всё выходит! – звучно хлопнув ладонью по столу, порадовался Ник. – Парни считают, что у них будет алиби, а улики укажут на другого человека, которого никак нельзя заподозрить.

– К тому же это психологически проще: совершить убийство человека, который обидел твою копию, практически тебя самого, но с которым ты не связан эмоционально, – глядя куда-то в пол, глухо добавил Кейн. – Эрик Миро любил эту девочку, и ему было бы непросто так жестоко её изнасиловать и так хладнокровно задушить.

– А его брат, вероятно, очень боялся свою учительницу, – кивнул Гриссом.

– Да, но мы не нашли подозреваемых среди учеников миссис Лесли, – несколько охладил общее воодушевление новой версией Брасс.

– И ни у кого из них не было алиби в виде пребывания в Майами, – нахмурился Ник.

– Ну, отпечатки пальцев на бите, вероятно, принадлежат Эрику Миро, – переглянувшись с Кейном, задумчиво проговорил Гриссом.

– А ордер на анализ ДНК всех учащихся нам никто не даст, – фыркнул Брасс.

– Так нам и не нужно всех! – встрял Грэг. – Они же двойники, помните?

– Фотографию Миро мы получим куда быстрее, чем образец ДНК, – сказал Кейн, вынимая мобильный телефон из кармана пиджака.

– А я пока раздобуду снимки учащихся, – развернулся к двери Брасс.

– И отчёт о проводившихся в школе прививках, – крикнул Грэг ему в спину.

– И медицинскую карту Эрика Миро, я полагаю? – спросил Кейн, склонив голову набок и слегка улыбаясь.

– Ага, – кивнул Грэг.

– Значит, есть способ отличить ДНК близнецов друг от друга?

– Не ДНК, а кровь, – уточнил Грэг.

– Но у нас нет образца крови того, кто совершил убийство в Майами, – сдвинул брови Кейн. – Убийца воспользовался презервативом и не оставил отпечатков пальцев или следов крови. Мы получили только образец ДНК из кожи, оставшейся под ногтями убитой девочки.

– Сгодится, – успокоил его Грэг. – Там тоже есть частицы крови, а значит, и антитела. А убийца миссис Лесли оцарапался о разбитое стекло на дверце машины, когда вытаскивал её оттуда.

– Антитела? – заинтересовался Ник.

– Если мальчики болели чем-то разным или, что то же самое в принципе, им сделали прививки от чего-то разного, что очень вероятно, поскольку Невада и Флорида существенно различаются и климатом, и флорой…

– И насекомыми как возбудителями болезней, – с улыбкой подсказал Гриссом.

– …то в их крови будут разные антитела, – закончил Грэг.

– Это является доказательным?.. – озабоченно уточнил Кейн.

– В сорока девяти штатах и округе Колумбия, – уверенно кивнул Грэг. – Включая Флориду.

– В таком случае… Дело раскрыто? – словно не веря сам себе, сказал Кейн.

– Как только мы найдём близнеца и проведём анализ крови, – осторожно поправил Гриссом.

– Что ж… Я вижу, что слава вашей лаборатории нисколько не преувеличена, – поднимаясь и протягивая руку, сказал Кейн.

– И никакой мистики, – вставил Ник.

Гил Гриссом улыбнулся и молча пожал протянутую руку.


End file.
